


Karma and Lila are literal soulmates

by sapphireandgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, High road - Freeform, Let's just say this is a salt, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Salt, i edited this and half cringed, its literal salt nothing special, ladybug is og, no beta we die like men, not all characters tagged, past me sucks, she is a douche, stupid, where Adrien's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: Marinette has been blue balled by everyone, including her own best friend and the cause... Obviously Lila. Ladybug couldn't help but step in and give Lila a piece of her mind in front of the entire class...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	Karma and Lila are literal soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Omg first fic!!!!! I'm more of a reader than a writer and my specialty is constructive criticism lol.... So anyways I'm an mlb sucker for life and comment and kudos will be appreciated:))))) Constructive criticism is welcome thank u very much...
> 
> **19 September update**
> 
> Changed the name of the fic and summary!!

Marinette was walking down the hallway straight to class. She hadn't made friendly eye contact with anyone in weeks and that sucker liar called Lie-la Rossi(gag) was the cause of all this. "There's the witch that pushed Lila down the stairs!" snarled Alix. Marinette faught back tears hard and just put her head even lower than it was and walked faster to class. "According to my calculations, we are expecting Marinette to strike Marinette once again but this time if I am correct, she will not because of our full proof plan" Max said. 'huh, how uncharacteristic of him' Marinette thought. So she just shrugged it off and sat silently at her seat.

A noticeable drop in volume at her entrance made Marinette shudder but thankfully it was interrupted by Miss Bustier entering the class. Adrien got into the class 10 minutes later and started mumbling something about being late from the fall photo shoot his father organized. He quickly muttered his apologies and sat down hastily on his seat. at least there was one person who cared about Marinette in the school. 'he sure doesn't look like he's from a photoshoot' Marinette thought. at lunch break Marinette rushed to the bakery tired of all the glares she was getting.

She sat in her room making a new dress she designed and talked to Tikki the whole time "Wow that school of your show is full of haters", Tikki chirped in sympathy. "I know right! One day Lila comes to talking about Jagged Stone and Prince Ali and... ME!! Everyone believes her over me!" Marinette said in complete frustration. "But tell me, if you were not Ladybug would you have believed her" Tikki said non chalantly while munching on a cookie. Marinette thought about it and just decided to say "I'm not gonna lie I would have believed her but at the rate she brags I would have gotten sick of it and started investigating her. Plus, Alya proved hersf a bad journalist no fond proof." she said with a huff. 

"Oh really?? That girl is so good at lying anyone would have believed her" Tikki shot back. "Nevermind it everyone but Adrien hate me at school so there's only one thing I'm looking forward to today and it's patrol." Marinette had confided to Chat noir as ladybug a few weeks ago and he was completely supportive of her. Of course, she didn't name any names just  
cause, you know identities.

When Marinette's alarm rang to tell her it was time to go back to school, she dreaded going back. But she had to so she grabbed a croissant and kissed her parents goodbye and went back to school. As anyone would have predicted her day was full of grares and mean comments. At this point Marinette thought she'd have to put her head down for her whole life. After she got back home she sewed for an hour. And checked her phone to tell her it was time to go for patrol with Chat Noir.

It took at least two minutes to get to the Eiffel tower where she saw Chat Noir waiting. "Hey m'lady" Chat said in his usual flirtatious tone. "Hey Kitty" she said tiredly. Chat noticed her down mood and instinctively asked "What's wrong M'lady?" "It's just that...." She trailed of realism she didn't want to bother Chat with all her civilian nonsense. "No it's nothing" she said trying to shake it off but Chat wasn't easily convinced. "Come on m'lady please spill I don't like to see you in such a mood" "You see the liar I was telling you about last time?" "Yeah?" "Well, now everyone at my school hates me because of her." She tried hard not to cry but it was pointless. Chat came over and hugged her. It was honestly comforting.

They stayed like that for 30 minutes until Ladybug stood up. She hastily apologized for being so emotional "I'm so sorry Chat I don't know what got into me" she said, looking down with flushed cheeks. "It's ok bugaboo...I have a friend who is going through the exact same thing" he said. "Thanks Chat I can always count on you" she said truthfully. "Anytime m'lady. How about we cancel petrol and you go with rest?" He offered. "Really I don't wanna bother you." She already felt like she bothered Chat enough crying on his shoulder for 30 minutes. "No no it's ok m'lady." he insisted. She felt tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you so much again Chat." "I don't know what I would ever do without you." With that she hugged him one last time and swung off into the city. After detransforming Marinette sat on her bed and stayed up thinking about how kind her partner was. She sighed and looked up one more timebefore turning around once and falling straight back into sleep.

The next morning the alarm rang in her ears. Her limbs felt weak not because of exhaust, but because she had to go back to school. Damn! She was just resting peacefully! So she mindlessly went to the bathroom and brush your teeth and went to take a shower. She put on sweatpants and a loose blouse which were all black and how she felt.

She arrived at school with heavy purple bags under eyes that kept on darkening. Unfortunately even with an outfit that made her blend in perfectly people still talked about her saying she was a goth and a freak. Unsurprisingly Lila spread a rumour about her saying she was born in a mental hospital. 'That two faced sociopath....' Marinette thought angrily. School as usual was filled with death glares and rumours. At least this time Adrien sat next to Marinette at lunch. They both chatted about Ultimate Mecha Strike III and how Marinette was gonna kick Adrien's butt. It lightened up her mood considering how little time they spent with each other recently.... She had gotten over her fear of stuttering and now their friendship had solidified.... Friends...

Three months passed and the same thing everyday: rumors, death glares and teasing. It got worse and worse each day and Lila just seemed to enjoy it. Marinette was ignoring all of this no matter how hard it was until Lila approached her in the locker room. Talking nonsense about how she was going to destroy Marinette and that Marinette was already in shambles. What perked interest even more was how Lila talked about taking Alya away from her.  
Right. Alya. Marinette missed her BFF so much! 

After another lecture of how she was going to destroy Marinette, Lila sashayed out of the locker room leaving Marinette rolling her eyes. Ugh. What. A. Brat. Marinette just spend the rest of her day as usual with Adrien keeping her company. 

Until one day in class when Lila was busy talking about some meeting with Prince Ali and a disgusting fake charity. At this point Marinette l Her passion for akuma was still alive but in a civilian life nothing mattered to her. She was broken out of her thoughts by a familiar voice entering the classroom. Her ears perked up and she looked up to see Jagged Stone walking towards her. 

She shot a glance at Lila who was apparently fuming and everyone shot her and knowing glance assuming Jagged came for her. "Yo my favourite little lady what's going on Marinette?" He asked as if no one was surprised to see The Jagged Stone in the classroom. Marinette took this as an advantage and answered "Nothing much Jagged you?" "Oh it's nothing." He replied.

"So my honorary niece I would like you to go on a tour with me and design my jackets for every country we go to!" Marinette's eyes lit up at this offer. "O-of course!" She stuttered "W-when are we going?" "Saturday that is if you're free because we going for a week" "S-sure I'll ask my parents and I'll confirm on Friday" She said. "Mr Stone!" 

"Is it true that you wrote a song for Lila Rossi?" Alya asked curiously. "So you must be the girl Marinette tells me about. "She pointed a finger at Lila just about ready to murder her. Lila looked scared beyond belief. "Me? "She asked innocently pointing to herself. "Yeah you!" Jagged said with uncharacteristic impatience. 

Thankfully Mr Damocles decided to walk in just then analysing the situation. Marinette decided to get some revenge of her own by sneaking out and transforming then coming back as ladybug. She knew her powers we're not meant to be used for personal reasons. But to be quite frank this wasn't very personal (ok it kinda was) and she was going to take that Lila once and for all because she was practically a bad guy with no suit. 

She flew in casually through the window is it not knowing what the situation was. When Lila caught a glimpse of her she immediately turn the tables shouting "ladybug! I'm so glad that you're here! These fools are saying I was lying about everything! "Ladybug just rolled her eyes and shot her a look that could melt steel. "Oh shut up Lila. First of all Alya it was so irresponsible of you to post a video of some nobody saying they are my best friend! And honestly that is quite unforgivable. " Alya looked down in utter shame. She then fixed a cold hard stare at Lila. 

"Lila Rossi. I despise you with all my heart. In my arrogant opinion I'd say you are the most evil person I've come across since hawkmoth. Chat noir and I were fighting our butts off against onii-chan and guess what? You set us up so that I could be left alone with onii-chan. You made a deal with a villain to get rid of me just so they could have Adrien... Well guess what you mistake of a wannabe you will never be worthy of life in my opinion you were never my best friend you were never anything to me other than a piece of dirt who should go to hell and burn them if I had a chance of getting rid of you I would. But no I am not a villain. Not like you. But unlike other people I do not forgive mistakes in this world. I would say get your act together but I despise you too much to even want to talk to you so Lila Rossi these are the last words I will ever speak to you. Burn. In. Hell. And. Stay. There. _Honestly..._ " 

She miraculously changed faces and looked sweetly at the teachers "Well done bye everyone and I hope you give this pathetic excuse for a person a good punishment... bye!" She fixed Lila one more painful glare that could make anyone want to crawl into a hole and hide forever and then swung by yo-yo and left. 

On Adrien could do was watch in amazement and pure horror. He knew full well that ladybug hated hawkmoth but no one in that room had ever heard anyone sound so hateful of someone it made him wonder if his lady was really who he thought she was. The room was silent as ever and everyone looked at Lila who looks like she was so embarrassed she could hang herself. But she quickly regained her crocodile tear face and started crying mumbling nonsense about how she thought ladybug and her friends. 

When she saw how no one was coming to her aid she looked up to see several faces of pure disgust betrayal hurt and from Alya, shame. No one had ever seen this coming, not even Lila. All of a sudden marinette burst into the room saying how she got stuck in the toilet. Normally her BFF would have come and told her that lady bug was here. But all she could see when negative emotions all around. Jagged suddenly started clapping. People just looked at him with expression saying "what are you doing? "But he just carried on "I think ladybug will be my second favourite lady "Adrien was still dumbstruck by what he just witnessed. 'Wow...' 

Thankfully marinette had the quick mind to look for Mrs Rossi's number on her bug phone telling her how her daughter was a pathological liar and a sociopath and how does the possibility of expelling her was high. Of course she told her that she was ladybug first. Mrs Rossi arrived 10 minutes later and give her daughter a good telling off in front of the school and how sorry she was for everything. 

Lila ended up being admitted to a mental hospital as a sociopath. After 6 months in the mental hospital she still hadn't recovered... Apparently her brain damage is permanent (if you prefer calling it brain damage) so they sent her to juvenile for fraud multiple counts of lying bullying and more. Lila Rossi was not gonna be seen for a long long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffs* Thank you for reading. Please also feel free to leave comments and kudos... That would highlight of my day so much<3 I love you all and this fic was made to show my anger and hatred towards Lila...Toodles<3
> 
> Update:  
> I should be completely shameful at how rushed this fic turned out omggg. How did you deal with this??? *groans for a million years* 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
